Enfants Maudits
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Il paraît que l'on est seul maître de son destin, que rien n'est décidé d'avance, et que tout le monde à le droit d'avoir la chance de vivre. Et bien, pour tout dire, la vie d'enfant maudit que j'ai mené avec mon cadet est la meilleure preuve du contraire.
1. Prologue

Voilà enfin le prologue d'une fiction sur mes deux personnages favoris de Pandora Hearts, à savoir Gilbert et Vincent. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur leur enfance, avant qu'il ne soient tout deux recueillis par les Baskervilles, et donc, de leur vie dans la rue.

J'espère que cette Fan Fiction vous plaira, et j'espère surtout que mes mots seront émouvants, même si il ne s'agit ici que d'un prologue.  
Bonne Lecture, et laissez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît =)

Je me rend compte que je n'ai fait aucun One-Shot ? Si vous avez une demande quelconque sur un One-Shot de Pandora Hearts, je veux bien essayer d'en écrire un, selon vos demandes, merci ^^

* * *

**_Prologue : Je me souviens de mon Petit Frère _**

**_Musique d'Ambiance : Pandora Hearts - Parting Song _**

_Tout commence à me revenir en mémoire. Moi qui avait pourtant toujours préféré ne pas me souvenir, moi qui voulait faire comme si mon passé n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être que finalement, au fond de moi, je savais à peu près le genre de souvenirs que j'aurai retrouvé, je devais certainement savoir à quoi ressemblait mon passé, même si je n'avais plus de souvenirs exactes. Tandis qu'Alice se bat au contraire pour retrouver la mémoire, prête à subir la peur qui en résultera, et surtout, prête à l'assumer, je ne veux pas me souvenir. On dit que les idiots ne connaissent pas la peur, mais, peut-être … Peut-être suis-je juste un lâche ? _

_Oui, certainement, car après tout, je ne faisais que fuir mon passé tout ce temps, je voulais revenir à l'époque où tout était simple avec Oz, celle où j'ignorai tout de ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant. Mais ce n'était que purement égoïste, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de stopper le temps, et même si c'était le cas, je n'en aurai pas le droit. Sinon, je ne serais pas mieux que les contractants illégaux. Quoique, maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de l'être malgré tout. Je devrais me faire une raison : je suis pitoyable. Et ça, c'est une réalité que je ne peux fuir. _

_Pitoyable, lamentable, faible et lâche. J'ai pourtant toujours fait de mon mieux, et j'ai toujours échoué. Il faut croire que se battre avec la force du désespoir ne permet que de survivre, mais pas de protéger qui que ce soit. C'est vrai, après tout : Je suis lâche. Tellement lâche que j'ai préféré tout oublier … Y compris mon petit frère. _

_Tout ce temps, il était seul à se souvenir, il subissait cette souffrance seul, et moi, je n'étais même pas fichu de m'en rendre compte. J'ai préféré ne pas voir, non, j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir, parce-que ça m'arrangeai. Pire encore, je dois avouer que quelque part, il m'effrayait. Non pas par ses manies de passer sa colère sur ses peluches, ou de toujours garder une paire de ciseaux argentés dans ses poches, mais parce-qu'à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui, je me rappelais que j'avais un autre passé que celui auprès de mon maître. _

_J'imagine que j'ai dut le faire souffrir à toujours me battre pour Oz, en le laissant sans cesse côté, et en le fuyant comme la peste. Quoique, c'était encore pire que cela. Je le fuyais comme un enfant maudit. Un enfant né avec l'œil rouge qui relie la malédiction de l'Abyss à notre monde, normalement civilisé, mais finalement, aussi tordu que l'Abyss. _

_Et maintenant que je me souviens de tout, je ne peut plus fuir. J'ai l'impression que trop d'informations rentre dans mon esprit, mes maux de têtes sont horribles. Et je n'ai plus la possibilité d'agir comme si j'ignorais tout du passé. Je sais tout ce que je ne voulais pas savoir désormais, je sais de quoi était faite mon enfance, et surtout quelles horreurs nous avions du traverser, moi et Vincent. _

_La vie d'enfant maudit que l'on a enduré tous les deux, la souffrance que nous avons partagé pour survivre, la faiblesse de mon cadet qui finalement faisait la force de ma volonté, puisqu'il était le seul qui avait besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi misérable que moi, tout ça est certainement le lien le plus puissant qu'il existe, même si j'essayais tout ce temps de croire le contraire. _

_Je ne peux plus non plus le mépriser et l'éviter, car après tout, je suis son grand frère, et il a toujours eut besoin de moi. Il était le seul qui avait besoin de moi. _


	2. Chapitre 1 : Malédiction

C'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment que j'avais posté le prologue, sans rien rajouter, mais aujourd'hui, voici le chapitre 1. Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont mis un commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant =)

Bonne Lecture_  
_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Malédiction_**

_**Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight - Destined Twins**  
_

_Quand Oz a appris quelle était la véritable nature des sentiments de son père, et qu'il en fut si chamboulé, je fus le premier blessé. Peut-être simplement parce-que je sentais une émotion étrange en observant la situation. Mon maître qui a perdu tôt sa mère et dont le père hait sa simple existence, ne connaît pas plus que moi ce qu'est l'amour des parents. J'ai cru longtemps que si il s'agissait de quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout, c'était du à ma perte de mémoire, et comme je considérais le manoir Vessalius comme ma famille, et avant tout, comme ma raison de vivre, je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé._

_Maintenant, la vérité explique un peu mieux le sentiment de haine que j'éprouve envers le Duc Vessalius, et je me sens détestable. Moi qui croyais que je le haïssais juste parce-qu'il avait blessé Oz plus que celui-ci ne le fut jamais, finalement, c'était aussi par pur égoïsme, tout simplement parce-que les personnes que j'aurais du appelés « parents » était comme ce Duc._

_Au fond, au départ, je n'avais pas de famille. Si j'avais été seul avec ces « parents », peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différente, mais l'œil rouge de mon cadet était comme une interdiction pour eux de témoigner la moindre gentillesse envers cet enfant que la coutume appelait maudit. Et puis, pour ne courir aucun risque, je ne fus pas traiter différemment._

_Je crois que la seule famille que j'ai eut dans mon enfance, c'était mon petit frère sur qui je dut veiller sans cesse, faible aussi bien physiquement que moralement, sans cesse inquiet comme il l'est aujourd'hui en voyant la blessure de la balle que je me suis faite en m'interposant entre le tir et lui. Le petit frère que je devais toujours protéger. Et j'étais également sa seule famille. Je sais parfaitement qu'il avait peur plus de nos « parents » que de quiconque d'autres._

**_- Grand frère …_**

_L'image de Vincent, à l'âge d'à peine quatre année, les court cheveux blonds qui cachaient ses yeux vairons, tremblant de peur et de froid, accroché à mon bras de ses deux mains, tenant fermement la mienne comme un naufragé, de peur que je le laisse. J'avais bien conscience que si je le laissais tomber, il ne survivrait pas. Mais de toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pas à ce moment là, en tout cas._

**_- Nous ne pouvons plus garder ces démons ici, c'est de plus en plus insupportable._**

_C'est quelques heures plus tard que notre vie misérable d'enfants méprisés de leurs propres parents prit fin. A cet instant, c'était la femme qui nous avait donné la vie qui parlait. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais vu sourire, ou même adresser de regards bienveillants à qui que ce soit. En revanche, elle nous méprisait, nous haïssais. Ce n'est pas comme si elle se fichait de notre existence, elle voulait vraiment que nous disparaissions._

_Cinq ans sont suffisants pour savoir que c'est d'elle que je tiens mes yeux dorés, et d'elle que Vincent tient ses cheveux d'or qui, malgré notre lien du sang, sont tout le contraire des miens._

**_- Il devient indispensable de nous débarrasser d'eux, et de la malédiction qui les accompagne avec !_**  
_**- J'ai peut-être un moyen,** répondit un homme de grande taille, au regard froids._

_Cet homme était pour moi l'équivalent de Zai Vessalius pour Oz : distant, détestable, nous haïssant, moi et Vince, et puis, c'était celui qu'on devrait appelé, notre « père » malgré l'aspect faux de ce mot. C'est de lui que je tenais la couleur de mes cheveux d'ébènes._

_Tremblant, Vincent me tenait toujours la main et se cachait derrière moi, accroché à mes vêtements. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu lever les yeux vers eux. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas forcément parce-qu'il n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque qu'il ne se souvenait plus de leur visage. Quand à moi, en tant qu'aîné, et sachant parfaitement que c'était plus vers mon cadet qu'était redirigée leur haine, je parvenais à leur parler malgré ma peur des réprimandes. J'étais peut-être plus courageux à cet époque … Ou plus stupide._

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, tous les deux ?** s'énervait la femme à qui nous devions le doré de nos iris._  
_**- Pardonnez-moi, mère,** répondis-je de façon à éviter les coups, **nous venions vous demander l'autorisation d'aller dormir.**_

_Normalement, même le sommeil nous était interdit sans permission. Mais même en respectant ce règlement, même en suivant cette logique, ni moi, ni Vincent n'échappions aux coups. Ce soir là, c'est avec un gifle chacun que nous eûmes la possibilité de dormir. Alors nous retournions dans notre chambre. Bien sûr, nous n'étions pas d'origines nobles, même si aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux membres de la grande famille des Nightray._

_D'ailleurs, maintenant que mes souvenirs sont de nouveaux présents dans mon esprit, je serais peut-être plus enclin à pardonner à Fred, Claude, et Ernest Nightray le comportement qu'ils ont eut envers les enfants adoptés que nous étions. De tout temps, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais eut de chance à ce niveau là._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, notre niveau social était de loin l'un des plus bas, et nous ignorions encore que celui-ci baisserai des le lendemain, où nous ne serions même plus considérés comme humains. Ce soir là, comme toujours, Vincent pleurait en silence. Moi, j'avais pris l'habitude de cette vie, et au fond de moi, j'avais du m'y résoudre. Mais mon petit frère était sans doute encore trop jeune, il pleurait chaque soir. Et je ne pouvais que le réconforter._

**_- Vince …_**  
**_- Pardon, grand frère, je voulais pas pleurer encore._**

_Je soupirais. Après tout, j'étais habitué. Vincent était bien différent de celui qu'il est aujourd'hui devenu. Celui qui a aujourd'hui toute confiance en ses stratégies pour la plupart imparables, et qui semble si invulnérable, était véritablement faible moralement, et n'arrivait qu'à s'excuser de ses larmes. Alors, inévitablement, je devenais le grand frère à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, et à qui il s'accrochait pour survivre._

_**- Excuse-moi, Gil,** pleurnichait-il encore._  
**_- C'est pas grave, Vince, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu._**

_Il avait beau être haut comme trois pommes à cet âge là, il comprenait déjà très vite les choses. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il est devenu un si brillant stratège. Il avait déjà compris que nos « parents » le haïssait lui, et non moi, et que c'était sa présence qui faisait que je subissais le même traitement, donc inévitablement, il s'est mis à se détester lui-même et à s'excuser tout le temps._

_De mon côté, j'étais bien incapable de lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, je ne savais pas encore la raison pour laquelle Vincent était à ce point haït, et même quand je compris la su, je ne l'ai pas comprise. Alors, je le réconfortais. Je le prenais dans mes bras pour qu'il n'y pense pas, et le berçait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, ce qui mettait parfois du temps. Lui, il s'accrochait sans cesse à mon vêtements, et cachais son visage dans mon cou._

_C'était comme ça tous les soirs. Maintenant je sais d'où il tenait sa manie de poser son front sur mes épaules qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à il y a quelques années, au manoir Nightray. Et je ne peux même plus lui en tenir une quelconque rigueur. Mais cette journée, maintenant que mes souvenirs sont de nouveaux là, je m'en souviens désormais très bien._

_Après tout, c'est le lendemain que notre vie avec mon cadet, prit un tout autre chemin. Un peu comme le déclenchement de la fatalité, car déjà j'avais su que nos existences ne seraient que misères et souffrances. Mais passé ce cap, j'ignorais totalement si cette journée était finalement une malédiction, ou peut-être la bénédiction qui nous permettrait de remonter à la lumière. Les quelques années qui suivirent ne me laissèrent pas envisager cette seconde possibilité. J'avais finis par m'endormir avec mon petit frère._

_Lorsque nous fûmes lever le lendemain, Vince avait les yeux un peu rougis par les larmes, comme c'était le cas tous les matins. Il n'avait pas quitter mes bras de la nuit, toujours apeuré, et avait finis par s'y endormir, une couverture légère sur le dos. Je l'avais réveillé en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et il levait les yeux sur moi._

**_- Grand frère …_**  
**_- Allez, debout Vince, désolé de te réveiller._**

_Au même moment, la femme qui nous avait donné la vie venait d'entrer dans la minuscule pièce qui nous servait de chambre, sans délicatesse, se fichant de nous réveiller ou non, et avec un regard froid des yeux que nous lui avions volé, elle nous adressa ces mots sans la moindre délicatesse :_

**_- Dépêchez-vous de vous changer._**

_Nous ne firent pas prier, et lorsqu'elle sortit aussitôt, Vince baissa la tête, et en tant que grand frère, j'ai prit sur moi pour le rassurer en lui tendant ses vêtements._

_**- Allez, Vince,** lui dis-je d'un sourire certainement peu sincère, **mieux vaux faire ce qu'elle dit.**_  
_**- Dis, grand frère, est-ce que tu sais de quoi elle parlait hier ?** me demanda-t-il en hésitant._

_Bien sûr, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'ignorais tout autant ce que nos « parents » avaient l'intention de faire de nous, et je crois bien que j'aurais voulu ne pas m'en souvenir tant c'est un fait humiliant. Mais je n'avais certainement pas envie d'effrayer mon petit frère, autrefois si facilement perturbable, bien qu'aujourd'hui presque intouchable._

_- Aucune idée, Vince, prononçais-je d'un air aussi hésitant. Mais de toute façon, tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude, repris-je avec une certitude et un optimisme qui ne me ressemble pas._

_Je parvenais enfin à le faire sourire, bien qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire forcé et peu encourageant, c'était un sourire malgré tout, car autrefois, même en se forçant, Vincent avait le plus grand mal à sourire. Quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui, il donne si facilement une expression enjouée et optimiste, je me dis qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès sur le mensonge. Peut-être est-ce la solution qu'il a trouvé pour survivre lorsqu'il ne fut plus dans la possibilité de s'accrocher à moi._

**_- Dépêchez-vous !_**

_Nous nous changeâmes vite, et rejoignirent nos géniteurs. Notre « père » ne nous adressa pas un regard, mais notre « mère » semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille. Maintenant, je sais que c'était du au fait qu'elle allait enfin se débarrasser de nous. Sans une parole, ils sortirent, et nous ordonnèrent du regard de les suivre._

**_- Grand frère …_**

_Suivant son habitude, il s'était accroché à ma manche déchiré, et se cachait derrière moi. J'entendais l'homme qui nous servait de père soupirer, et je rassurais mon cadet en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme toujours. Il releva les yeux derrière moi, et me fixa, reprenant confiance, tant que j'étais près de lui. Nos géniteurs nous marcher, les pieds dans de vieilles chaussures déchirés, blessés. Je crois qu'un peu de sang coulait du pied gauche de Vincent, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Ce qui était certain, c'est que l'on arrivait sur un terrain accidenté, le gravier était blessant._

**_- Ah !_**

_Une pierre avait fait trébuché mon cadet, il s'était écorché le genoux._

**_- Vince !_**

_Je m'étais écrié de manière à ce que les adultes à côté ralentissent le pas, puis, je me précipita près de Vincent. Je l'aidait à se relever, tandis qu'il ne cessait de se confondre en excuse diverses et incompréhensibles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un fardeau pour moi. Et au fond, peut-être que je pensais ça aussi … Mais la douleur de supporter la vie de grand frère d'un enfant maudit est bien moindre que celle de penser que personne, absolument personne n'a besoin de moi. Alors, je le rassurai en disant que ce n'était pas ça faute, et lui sourit comme je le faisait toujours pour le rassurer._

**_- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave._**  
**_- Vous vous dépêchez, un peu !_**

_Notre « mère » s'énervait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir que Vince était épuisé par la marche, ni qu'il avait les genoux écorchés. Elle était décidément bien pressée de se débarrasser de nous. Je crois que c'est mon attitude de ce jour-là qui avait décidé de mon avenir. Mais à cet instant, réconforter Vincent, inconsciemment pour penser que mon existence avait un sens, était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Alors, je lui souriais, ignorant ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ignorant la punition qui pourrait tomber. J'avais accompli un exploit, car Vincent me gratifia d'un rare sourire sincère._

_**- On y va !** s'énerva-t-elle._

_Et nous la rejoignîmes. Mon petit frère faisait un effort pour ne rien dire concernant la douleur de ses genoux, il avait appris à endurer en silence, sans se plaindre. Aujourd'hui, il parle bien plus, mais ne dit toujours rien. Les apparences sont différentes, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas tant changé qu'on pourrait le croire. Je lui tenait la main, en demandant si ça allait, et il acquiessait, même si c'était faux. Ça se voyait._

_**- C'est eux, les enfants maudits ?** Demanda une voix derrière._

_En entendant parler d'enfants maudits, Vincent se mit à trembler. Il avait compris qu'il étai premier concerné dans la discussion, et que ce n'était pas à son avantage. Je passais un bras dans son dos pour le rassurer, et notre « père » pris la parole._

**_- Oui, vous acceptez de les prendre à la charge, c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ?_**  
_**- Vous avez bien compris,** répondit un homme qui sortit de derrière un mur, aux cheveux rendu gris par l'âge, et au regard dont on ne pouvait cerné l'expression et la pensée. **Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, même des enfants maudits peuvent se révéler être utile.**_  
**_- La façon dont vous vous en servirez m'importe peu, si vous acceptez ce fardeau, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer._**

_Nous étions habitué à entendre notre père nous appelé « fardeaux » ou « boulets » ou encore, le pire, « erreur de la nature ». Finalement, nous n'en étions plus blessé. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait abandonné l'idée de recevoir un jour un quelconque amour de nos géniteurs. Ce qui attira plus l'attention du l'enfant d'environ cinq ans que j'étais, c'est ce dont parlait cet homme étrange. Des enfants maudits auraient eux aussi une raison de vivre ? Le droit à l'existence ? Ce n'était finalement pas un crime pour nous de respirer le même air qu'eux ? J'étais assailli de doutes malgré mon jeune âge. J'espérais. Mais je ne me faisais pas faux espoirs, j'ai trop souvent été déçu._

**_- Alors, vous êtes d'accord pour me donnez ces deux enfants ?_**

_Il n'avait même pas dit « confier », mais bien « donner ». Ça aurait du me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas faire confiance à cet homme, mais c'est la première fois qu'on nous accorder le droit de vivre, je ne pouvais que lui faire confiance._

**_- L'aîné aussi ? Il n'a pas les yeux rouge de la misère et de la mauvaise fortune, ça ne vous dérange pas de me le donner aussi ?_**  
_**- Si son frère n'est pas avec lui, le maudit ne survivra pas plus de quelques jours,** rétorqua ma mère désirant se débarrasser autant de moi que de Vincent._

_Après que les adultes se soient mis d'accord, nos « parents » commencèrent à s'éloigner, et tandis qu'on allait les suivre la tête basse pour Vincent, et le regard plein de ressentiment pour moi, comme toujours, l'homme aux cheveux gris me pris par le bras._

_**- Désolé, les enfants,** commença-t-il d'un air peu rassurant au contraire des mots qu'il prononçait. **Désormais, vous m'appartenez. Ne vous attendez pas à revoir vos parents.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Animaux de Cirque

Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un avis, soit Alice L. Nightray, Raiu-chan, et Alena Robynelfe ainsi que ceux qui ont posté en anonymes ! Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir =)

Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui aiment ! Bonne Lecture sur ce chapitre 2_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Animaux de Cirque**_

_**Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight - Zero's Theme**_

_L'espoir qui m'habitait au début, celui d'enfin apercevoir la lumière dans cette vie de misère, s'estompa bien vite. Je m'étais rendu à l'évidence, seule l'obscurité régnait en ce bas monde. La chaleur humaine, l'atmosphère familiale, l'amour parental, tout ça n'existe que dans les contes pour enfant, au final. C'est du moins ce que je comprenais à force de vivre de misère. Peut-être que si j'avais abandonné Vincent à cette époque, j'aurai pu connaître tout ça … _

_Pour autant, je ne regrette pas d'être resté avec lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui souffrait le plus, c'est lui qui était insulté, qui encaissait les regards, les remarques, et même les coups, quand je n'étais pas là pour le défendre et les encaisser à sa place. Mais plus je prenais les coups pour lui, plus il se maudissait d'être là, à mes côtés. Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux pour lui que je l'abandonne ? Peut-être est-ce juste mon égoïsme au fond, qui me raccrochait à lui afin que je me sente indispensable ?!Pourtant, il ne cessait jamais de m'appeler à l'aide ! _

_Je me souviens l'avoir entendu dire « si seulement je pouvais mourir et te libérer de mon existence ». Il n'avait peut-être pas tord, mais comme il était le seul qui donnait un sens à ma vie, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Quelque part, ça ne doit certainement qu'être qu'un désir égoïste. Je ne suis pas le grand frère protecteur et formidable qu'il voyait, et qu'il voit toujours. Juste, un égoïste, qui avait besoin qu'il ait lui-même besoin de moi. Sans un sens à ma vie, je serais mort, et l'on aurait retrouvé mon cadavre dans les égouts, dévoré par les rats tout juste le lendemain. _

_**- Grand frère ?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vincent ?!**_

_**- Tu sais ce qu'il veut, le monsieur ?**_

_Il parlait de celui à qui nos parents nous avait vendu. Non, je n'en savais rien. Et j'étais très inquiet aussi. Mais comment aurais-je pu montrer ma peur au petit frère qui tremblait comme une feuille juste derrière moi, s'agrippant à mon vêtement comme un naufragé ?! Je devais me montrer fort, au moins pour lui. Je devais lui remonter le moral, le protéger, et être inébranlable ! Pour autant, je ne suis pas un héros de roman, à qui tout réussi ! Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de trembler et de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas toujours lui éviter les coups, et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher d'avoir peur assez souvent aussi. Et je pouvais encore moins deviner ce que les adultes égoïstes voulaient obtenir de nous. _

_**- Non, mais je te promets que ça ira !**_

_Une promesse en l'air. Quoique, j'avais bien l'intention de la tenir ! C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas prédire l'avenir, je ne savais pas ce que cet homme attendait que l'on fasse. Je promettais sans savoir, je suis juste un menteur ! Même si c'était pour rassurer Vincent, ça ne justifie rien, ma promesse reste un mensonge … C'est que dirait Break, d'ailleurs !_

_**- Comment tu peux savoir, grand frère ?**_

_**- Parce-que, de toute façon, je resterai à tes côtés, Vince !** _

_Le sourire que j'avais réussi à lui offrir sembla le rassurer, il m'offrit une expression soulagée. Il était vraiment adorable comme ça. C'était peut-être une autre des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais le protéger. Parce-que c'était moi qui réussissais à le faire sourire, je servais à quelque chose. Pour autant, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. _

_**- Allez, les mômes maudits, dépêchez-vous d'entrer !** _

_Le monsieur qui nous avait « recueillis » nous fit entrer dans une pièce d'une bâtisse en très mauvais état, soit complètement délabrée. Dans la cour de ce vieux manoir abandonné stationnait plusieurs carrioles assez spéciales. Trop grandes pour être de simple véhicules, trop spéciales aussi, dans lesquelles vivaient plusieurs groupes de personnes. Un cirque ambulant. L'homme rejoignit un autre monsieur, qui l'attendait à l'abri des regards des autres. _

_**- Alors, tu m'avais promis une surprise ?** Avait demandé cet homme habillé de couleurs vives qui ressortaient dans l'obscurité. _

_**- Je ne t'ai pas menti, regarde ce que je te ramène : Deux enfants maudits ! C'est rare d'en trouver, les gens les abandonnent plus tôt d'ordinaire, ou les élimine dès la naissance ! **_

_**- C'est normal, voyons ! Après tout, personne n'en veut !**_

_Les vieilles peurs de Vincent repartirent de plus belle. Il tremblait plus encore, et ne se contentait plus de m'agripper par les vêtements, il s'était vraiment accroché à moi du mieux qu'il pouvait, m'entourant de ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser refouler tout seul ses démons intérieurs, ça me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. Alors, à mon tour, je le réconfortais alors que les deux hommes parlaient. Son visage d'enfant caché dans mon coup, j'avais senti quelques larmes chaudes et douloureuses couler de son visage alors qu'il murmurait encore « pardon, grand frère, pardon ». L'inconnu reprit sans se soucier de nous :_

_**- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi des nuisances pareilles pourront nous être utiles, tu parles d'une opportunité !**_

_« Nuisance »_

_**- Allons, allons, ces fardeaux travailleront d'eux-mêmes pour gagner leur pain !**_

_« Fardeau »_

_**- Mais tout de même, de tels boulets …** _

_« Boulets »_

_**- Réfléchis deux minutes, leur existence est une telle gêne pour tous le monde qu'on peut les exploiter sans que personne ne vienne nous prendre la tête avec des leçons de morales !**_

_« Gêne »_

_**- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ces erreurs de la nature ?**_

_« Erreur de la Nature »_

_**- La ferme !**_

_Les deux adultes s'étaient instantanément retourner vers moi. C'était certainement une erreur que de leur avoir crié ça, mais je ne supportais pas de les entendre déblatérer de telles abominations sur ma seule famille. C'était tellement inhumain que je m'étais laissé emporté par la colère ! Tellement aveuglé par la haine, j'en avais oublié que leur propos étaient légitimes : personne ne considérait les enfants maudits comme des être humains à part entière, plus comme des ratés. Mais moi … _

_**- Je vous interdit de dire du mal de Vincent !** _

_Mon petit frère me regardait fixement. Il était touché, mais surtout, il avait très peur ! Encore plus qu'avant, puisqu'il n'avait pas peur pour lui cette fois, mais pour moi ! J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire, mais j'étais bien incapable de me taire lorsque j'entendais ce genre de chose sur mon cadet ! De plus, je venais à peine de lui promettre que je le protégerai ! _

_**- Grand frère,** murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, mais terriblement hésitante. _

_Un des hommes, celui qui nous avait ramené, soupira. J'ai cru un moment qu'il ne relèverai pas ce que je venais de lui cracher au visage et qu'il opterai pour l'indifférence, mais ça … C'était avant que je me prenne une violente gifle sur le visage ! J'en étais tombé en arrière, ma joue durement irritée, et la tempe ensanglantée ! Je sentais le liquide rubis couler sur mon œil droit que je fermais instinctivement, tandis que Vincent, tout tremblant, s'était agenouillé immédiatement à côté de moi ! _

_**- Grand frère, grand frère ! Gil ! Est-ce que ça va ?!**_

_De son côté, l'homme qui venait de me frapper ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître. Il se contenta de me lancer ces paroles que je ne cesserai d'entendre tout le long de ma vie !_

_**- Tu devras vraiment apprendre à rester à ta place !**_

_Et il s'était aussitôt retourner pour rejoindre l'autre et reprendre leur discussion, tandis que Vincent se tenait à mes côtés, hésitant à se réconforter dans mes bras comme il en avait l'habitude, de peur de me blesser, et luttant contre ses larmes qui coulèrent malgré tout. C'était à moi de le réconforter, et je serrais sa petite tête blonde dans mes bras. Ses larmes se libérèrent instantanément, mais je portais mon regard sur les deux hommes qui discutaient. _

_Un regard haineux, souhaitant presque que la malédiction en laquelle je ne croyais pas une seconde les maudisse ! Mais surtout, j'écoutais attentivement leur discussion, pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire de nous !_

_**- Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ?** Se questionna celui qui venait de me frapper._

_**- Tu parlais d'un moyen de se faire du fric avec ces deux monstres,** lui répondit l'autre en insistant bien sur le mot « monstre ». **Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu ce que tu comptes en faire ? Parce-que là, je ne te suis pas !**_

_**- T'as vraiment pas le sens des affaires, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui dirige ce cirque ! Enfin, comme je te l'ai dit, personne ne viendra nous apprendre « comment traiter un enfant maudit » puisque personne n'en veut, ce qui nous évite des limites inutiles, on en fera ce que l'on voudra ! **_

_**- Et ? À quoi tu pense en disant ça ?! **_

_**- Voyons, toi qui t'occupes des animaux du cirque, tu devrais être le premier à savoir que les gens aiment voir les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, au point de payer ! Ils aiment les histoires de malédictions, et les animaux étranges ! Tu peux utiliser le cadet à l'œil rouge de cette manière ! **_

_À force de les entendre parler, j'avais finit par serrer les points si forts au point d'en saigner. Je ne les supportais absolument pas traiter Vincent d'animal, alors que lui avait enfoui sa tête contre moi, sans oser relever les yeux, bien trop terrorisé pour chercher à dire quoique ce soit. Mais moi, je les fusillais d'un regard noir ! D'ailleurs, j'avais ouvert l'œil droit, sur lequel le sang de ma blessure à la tempe avait coulé. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Et dire que la rage m'empêchait de m'en rendre compte ! _

_**- Et pour l'ainé ?! Il n'est pas maudit, lui,** demanda le « gestionnaire des animaux »._

_**- Pas d'ordinaire, c'est vrai,** se moqua le « chef » en désignant mon œil droit devenu rouge par le liquide rubis qui coulait. **Mais ses parents n'en voulait plus non plus, et ils ont assurer que le p'tit survivra pas tout seul. **_

_**- Il est bien faiblard, ce monstre,** continua l'autre avec une mine de dégoût au point que je souhaitais instantanément lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. _

_**- C'est pas grave, le plus vieux nous sera utile quand même, pour toutes les autres tâches. **_

_**- Je ne quitterai pas Vincent,** avais-je affirmer. _

_Le « chef » se retourna vers moi, surpris que j'ose encore l'ouvrir. Il s'était approché de nous, et mon petit frère n'avait pas pu réprimer un petit cri de frayeur, avant de se blottir encore plus contre moi, gémissant et pleurant. Je devinais qu'on fond de lui, il luttait sa peur pour m'aider, et me protéger « il s'accusait encore mes problèmes » puisqu'il s'était instinctivement placé devant moi, mais il avait trop peur pour lever la tête, et c'est moi qui le défendais. _

_**- D'où t'ouvres ta gueule, morveux ? Tu feras ce qu'on t'dira d'faire, et c'est tout !**_

_**- Je ne quitterai pas Vincent.** _

_Il m'avait pris par le col de mon vieux vêtement déchiré, et m'avait soulevé, forçant mon petit frère à me lâcher. Privé de son recours, Vince s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même ! Il ne pouvait qu'observer, tandis que le fameux dirigeant me colla une seconde gifle magistrale qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment ! _

_**- T'as pas l'air de savoir où est ta place ! **_

_**- Si, elle est avec Vincent.** _

_Malgré mes paroles pleines de certitude, je ne pouvais pas cacher une expression de douleur ! Lorsqu'il me mit une troisième gifle, je me mis à cracher du sang ! J'étais terrorisé, mais je ne détournais pas le regard : j'étais encore plus enragé qu'apeuré ! _

_**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas de lui non plus !** Rit faussement le dresseur d'animaux. **Tu n'as qu'à me les confier tous les deux, je vais te le dresser, l'aîné, moi ! **_

_**- Comme tu voudras. Enfin, je plains ce gosse quand même !** _

_En finissant par un rire, le chef du cirque nous avait confié à ce dresseur de fauves, et gérant d'animaux. Un peu plus jeune que son supérieur, il n'en paraissait que plus sadique : ça ne me rassurait absolument pas ! Mais peu importait sur le coup, la seule chose que cette expérience me fit comprendre, c'est que n'importe quelle situation peut toujours être pire !_

XxXxX

_Suivant les conseils du gérant, le dresseur avait enfermé Vince dans une sorte de cage d'ordinaire réservé aux animaux. C'était humiliant, et je comprends maintenant bien mieux pourquoi il faisait comme si il avait perdu la mémoire lui aussi. Et comme je ne le quittais pas, j'étais moi aussi enfermé, à ses côtés. Du moins, pour le soir de notre arrivée. Par la suite, je devais abandonner mon frère à sa situation, et me concentrer sur la façon dont je gagnerais mon pain. _

_**- Bouge toi d'aller bosser, vermine !** _

_Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, c'est vrai. Mais cet homme était encore plus sadique qu'il n'y paraissait ! Un véritable salopard, pas étonnant que les plus grands fauves, dont le repas quotidien pourrait être composé de chair humaine, tremblent devant lui ! Aussi, je ne lui parlais jamais, je n'osais pas lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, pas plus que Vincent. _

_**- Dépêche-toi d'faire c'que j'te dis, boulet !** Criait-il en faisant claquer son fouet contre la cage. _

_Mais même si j'étais terrorisé au point d'opter pour le mutisme, j'étais bien loin d'abandonner ! Aussi, quand il finissait par me sortir de force, en me tirant par mes cheveux corbeaux, dès qu'il me lâchait, j'allais m'asseoir sur les côtés de la cage de Vincent. Sans relever le regard. _

_**- J'te déconseille de jouer au plus malin avec moi, gamin !** _

_On voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de dresser les félins, comme d'autres animaux dangereux, il frappait fort, et so fouet était une torture horrible ! Mais je ne fit pas le moindre effort pour me lever et exécuter ses ordres. La faiblesse de toute personne au sang chaud comme lui, c'est la patience. Instinctivement, je le savais ! _

_**- Tu vas me faire ton cinéma tous les jours ?! Tu sais qu'tu crèveras avant ?!** _

_C'était comme ça tous les matins. Je me faisais passer un savon, sans rien dire « je n'aurai fait qu'empirer mon cas ». Un peu comme une pierre, qui ne ressent pas la douleur, j'attendais juste que ça passe, car je savais qu'il y avait toujours un moment où le début du spectacle devait commencer, et qu'en tant qu'adjoint de chef, il devait être présent toute la scène. Il était contraint d'abandonner la partie ! _

_**- Quel con, le chef ! À sa place, j'l'aurai buté depuis un moment c'batârd !** _

_Et quand il devait partir, je rejoignais Vince, qui pleurait à ma place. Déjà toutes les discriminations qu'il avait subit l'avait rendu fragile et sensible, mais être comparé à un animal, et me voir encaisser ce traitement tous les jours, ça l'avait en grande partie détruit. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une petite partie des raisons pour lesquelles il a actuellement l'esprit aussi dérangé ! _

_**- Grand frère, pardon, snif … **_

_**- Arrête un peu de t'excuser, Vince, c'est pas du toute ta faute ! **_

_**- Snif, pardon, Gil …** _

_Pour aussi sécher ses pleurs, je le prenais dans mes bras, le consolait en lui assurant que ce n'était pas sa faute « d'ailleurs, ce n'étais pas le cas ». Et après ses nombreuses excuses auxquelles j'avais finit par m'habituer avec le temps, il y avait toujours cette seule et unique phrase qui me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, cette phrase à laquelle je ne m'habituerai jamais : _

_**- Merci, Gil …** _

_Ne me remercie pas ! Au fond, je ne fais pas ça pour toi, Vince ! Je ne suis pas le grand frère protecteur que tu vois, je n'encaisse pas les coups pour toi comme tu sembles le croire si durement ! Ce n'est ni du courage, ni de l'héroïsme, pas même de l'amour fraternel ! Enfin, un peu, si. Évidement que j'aime mon petit frère, mais ce n'est pas « la » raison pour laquelle j'encaisse tout ça ! Je t'en supplie, Vincent ! Ne me remercie pas, si tu savais que tout n'est qu'égoïsme de ma part ! Ça fait mal, ne me remercie pas ! _

_Personne n'est sans doute capable de comprendre pourquoi j'avais choisi de subir tout ça, si j'avais simplement choisi d'abandonner mon pauvre petit frère à son triste sort, j'aurai certainement eut une vie plus facile, je n'aurai pas eut à prendre les coups ! Et si les gens savaient à quel point je me déteste de penser ça, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes ! Ma seule douleur, c'aurait été de le voir souffrir, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai choisi la voie que j'ai prise ! _

_Non, personne ne peut me comprendre, désolé Vincent, je suis un égoïste ! Personne ne comprendra probablement jamais pourquoi j'ai voulu souffrir, si ce n'est pour mon frère … Pourquoi je prenais les coups sans me plier aux exigences des gens autour, pourquoi je supportais le fouet au lieu de m'enfuir, pourquoi je ne faisais jamais mine de souffrir de mes nombreuses blessures, pourquoi je faisais comme si le sang sortant de mes plaies n'existait pas, non personne ne me comprendra ! _

_Pourtant la réponse est évidente : la douleur de savoir que personne n'avait besoin de moi était bien pire à supporter que ces « quelques coups »._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tentative de Fuite

**_Encore une fois, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser leurs avis, alors merci à Alice L. Nightray, à Alena Robynelfe, et à Raiu-chan ! Et puis, merci à tout ceux qui lisent aussi, je vous adore 3  
_**

**_Sinon, par rapport au chapitre précédant, je n'essayais pas de faire passer Gil pour un égoïste, loin de là ! Mon idée était de, par un certain égoïsme, montrer son besoin d'avoir un sens à sa vie, pour décrire la crise existentielle, puisqu'il s'agit du même mal qui ronge les deux frères !  
_**

**_Voilà, sinon, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 3  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 :Tentative de Fuite_**

**_Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight : Shizuka's Theme_**

_Notre quotidien était toujours le même : les coups, les insultes, les railleries, l'humiliation, et encore les coups. Un autre membre de ce cirque ambulant, qui était devenu notre nouvelle prison, venait le soir apporter un minimum de nourriture : juste de quoi ne pas mourir de faim. Après tout, il y avait tellement d'autres manières de mourir dans les conditions dans lesquelles nous vivions, pourquoi mourir simplement quand on peut faire original ?! Mais le pain rassi qu'on nous donnait nous faisait tout juste survivre. _

_Enfin, on était sans cesse affamé, mais pour autant, ni Vincent, ni moi ne nous sommes jamais précipité vers le pain rassi qu'on nous apportait, comme pour nourrir les animaux. On était assez humilié comme ça pour ne pas se comporter comme des bêtes, et malgré la situation, on avait su garder le peu de dignité qu'il nous restait. On était toujours des êtres humains au fond … Du moins, du mieux que l'on pouvait ! Car marcher dans la boue, et dormir dans une cage sans avoir jamais le luxe de se laver, ce n'est pas tout à fait une vie d'être humain. _

_**- Snif, snif ...** _

_Ça, c'était Vincent qui pleurait en me voyant, le visage dans le boue, à genoux à côté de moi, après qu'encore une fois, j'ai fini par énerver notre « responsable » sans même dire un mot. Il avait été un peu plus violent que d'ordinaire. Enfin, j'avais finit par m'y habituer assez bien : j'ai appris à encaisser les coups. _

_**- Gil …** _

_Mais pas Vincent. Il était toujours sensible et terriblement fragile. Je suppose que c'était parce-qu'il s'accusait déjà tous mes malheurs, alors qu'au fond, c'était de ma faute, et non de la sienne. Mais comme il se sentait responsable, il se maudissait d'exister, et il se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Et même si tout au fond de moi, il m'est déjà arrivé de penser la même chose, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur ! Puisque moi, je savais que, protéger le faible petit frère qui avait besoin de moi, c'était tout ce que j'avais ! _

_Mais si les choses continuaient comme ça, Vince allait craquer à force de se haïr, de se maudire, d'être humilié et rabaissé. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Les coups étaient de plus en plus durs à mesure que je grandissais. Au final, on me frappe en fonction de ce que je peux encaisser sans mourir. Ils ne voulaient pas que je meurs aussi facilement, alors que tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais crevé à cette époque … Enfin, sauf pour Vincent. _

_**- Pardon, Gil … **_

_Vincent continuait de pleurer, mais lorsque ses larmes auraient compris leur futilité, et qu'elles cesseraient alors de couler, il craquerait. _

_**- C'est pas ta faute, Vince !**_

_**- Pardon, grand frère … **_

_**- Arrête de t'excuser, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas t'entendre demander pardon. **_

_**- Oui, excuse-moi, Gil …** _

_Je soupirais. Je n'allais pas tenir cette vie bien longtemps moi non plus. _

_**- Vincent, et si on s'enfuyait ?** _

_Lorsque j'ai dit ça pour la première fois, mon petit frère releva ses yeux vairons et les fixa sur moi, l'air surpris, mais surtout, terrorisé. Il savait bien que si l'on faisait juste mine d'essayer, la punition n'aurait rien à voir avec les frappes quotidiennes que l'on recevait ! Et déjà, il appréhendait que l'on échoue. Aujourd'hui, il n'y paraît absolument pas, du coup, je suis le seul à savoir à quel point il peut être apeuré et fragile. _

_**- Mais, Gil, si on fait ça … **_

_**- Il suffira de ne pas se faire prendre ! **_

_**- Mais …** _

_**- Fais-moi confiance, Vince,** l'avais-je rassuré. **Après tout, je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon rôle de te protéger ! On ne se fera pas rattraper, je te le promets ! **_

_Mon cadet ne sut pas quoi me répondre, cette fois. Après tout, jamais il n'aurait douter de moi, même si j'étais incapable de tenir mes promesses. Il paraît qu'un mensonge peut devenir vérité selon la façon dont l'on voit les choses. Il faut croire que jusque là, il considérait toujours que j'avais tenu ma promesse qui était de le protéger, puisque je faisais toujours tout pour encaisser les coups à sa place. Il me faisait donc toujours aveuglément confiance. Pourtant, de mon point de vue, j'avais menti puisque je ne les lui épargnais pas tous. _

_Mais Vincent n'a jamais douter de ma confiance, si je lui disais que je le protégerai, et que l'on ne se ferait pas prendre, il était prêt à y croire, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître !_

_**- Mais, grand frère, même si on réussir à s'enfuir, où veux-tu qu'on aille ?! On ne peut pas rentrer chez papa et maman, ils ne veulent plus de nous !**_

_Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu de nous. L'entendre les appeler « papa » et « maman » me donnait la nausée. _

_**- Et en plus, on a nul part où aller, on pourrait pas survivre …** _

_Il avait finit en gémissant. _

_**- Peu importe où on va, Vince, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici ! En plus, le monde est vaste, il y a plus d'espoir de s'en sortir à l'extérieur de qu'ici ! Et de toute façon, je resterai toujours avec toi ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !** _

_**- Gil …** _

_Je devais avoir l'air convainquant, car Vincent m'avait observé le regard pleins d'étoiles, totalement émerveillé par ce que je venais de dire. J'avais réussi à le toucher_ _en plein cœur. La preuve : il me gratifia d'un de ses rares sourires. Pour ma part, je comptais bien tenir ma promesse, au moins pour une fois ! _

XxXxX

_Le seul moment de la journée où l'on était pas enfermé dans notre « cage », c'était en début d'après-midi. À la place, Vincent avait le droit à une belle chaîne, comme une laisse pour un chien ! Et comme je ne quittais jamais mon cadet, je n'étais pas attaché « une chance ». Ainsi, quand les gens croisais mon frère, ils lui jetaient leurs insultes, ou encore, ramassaient des pierres qui traînaient par là pour les lui lancer. Et Vince ne pouvait que pleurer en silence. Notre « gardien » qui nous surveillais en ces moments là, laissa mon frère seul un instant pour aller parler affaires avec un compte. _

_On avait que peu de temps, alors je m'étais dépêché de crocheter le cadenas de la chaîne qui retenait Vincent. On pouvait partir, il avait encore le collier et un bout de la chaîne autour du cou, mais il pouvait courir ! Je lui avais pris la main, et on s'était dépêché, le plus vite possible entre les carrioles, pour s'échapper avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque ! On y était presque arrivé ! _

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les morveux ?! **_

_**- Merde !** _

_C'était le dresseur de fauves : il nous barrait la route pour la liberté ! _

_S'en était suivit une raclée mémorable ! En apprenant que nous avions tenté de nous enfuir, le gardien était devenu fou de rage ! Criant des absurdités à tu-têtes ! Offrant un nouveau spectacle aux observateurs ! Il hurlait des conneries plus grosses que lui : _

_**« - Après qu'on vous ai recueillis et nourris, c'est comme ça que vous nous remerciez ?! »** _

_Comme si on pouvait remercier un exploitant. _

_**« - Vous ne semblez pas comprendre qu'à part nous, personne ne veut de vous ! »** _

_Tant pis, on ne voudra de personne non plus. _

_**« - Saloperies de merdeux ingrats ! »** _

_Vieux con. _

_Lorsqu'il avait finit de nous insulter, et d'exprimer toute la colère dont il était capable, il avait confié le soin de nous punir à son second. J'aurais mille fois préféré qu'il s'en charge lui-même ! Car ce type, c'est un véritable martyre, il n'y avait pas pire ! Vincent s'était caché derrière moi, contre son gré, alors qu'il luttait sa peur pour être plus courageux, sans pour autant y parvenir. Moi, je ne voulais pas leur faire le plaisir de demander pardon ! Je les haïssais encore plus que ne le craignais, c'est dire ! _

_**- Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer, les fardeaux !** _

_On savait parfaitement que tenter de résister était inutile. Alors, on ne pouvait qu'attendre que ça passe. Il m'avait giflé. J'étais tombé, et Vincent s'était inquiété. Je l'entendais gémir : _

_**- Grand frère, grand frère ! **_

_**- T'as pas bientôt finit de chialer, toi ?! T'es vraiment pitoyable, tu continues d'appeler ton frère à l'aide alors que c'est ta simple existence qui le fout dans la merde ?!** _

_Sur le coup, Vince n'avait plus rien dit. Cet homme venait de prononcer à voix haute ce que je savais que Vince pensais du plus profond de lui-même ! Ça devait être forcément plus blessant que tous les coups qu'il pouvait nous donner ! Vince se retourna vers l'homme, et le fixa dans les yeux pour la première fois, les larmes abondant sur son visage, sans prononcer le moindre bruit … _

_**- D'où t'oses me regarder avec tes yeux maudits ?!** _

_Il devait faire exprès de mettre les pieds dans le plat, par pur mépris ! Mais ça marchait trop bien, à chaque paroles, il détruisait encore un peu plus Vince ! Alors qu'il allait le prendre par le col pour le frapper, j'avais pousser mon frère derrière moi, et je m'étais pris le poing qui lui était destiné ! _

_**- Grand frère !**_

_Le dresseur soupira. Il savait que j'encaissais toujours tout pour Vince, même si il ne comprenait jamais ce geste. Après tout, personne ne me comprendra jamais. Vincent pleurait, encore, il s'en voulait, les paroles de ce type l'avait détruit. C'est peut-être la première et la dernière fois que j'osais prendre la parole envers ce type que j'ai haïs de toute mon âme. Je n'aurai pas dû. Mais je ne supportais pas de l'entendre déblatérer des absurdités sur celui qui représentait ma seule famille. Alors j'ai fait la grosse bêtise que de lui tenir tête. _

_**- Ne parlez plus jamais comme ça de Vincent ! **_

_**- Hein ? T'es pas censé être muet, toi ?!** _

_Il me prit par le col, avant de me balancer contre le mur ! Je crachais du sang. Vincent gémissait. Il se précipita vers moi, hésitant à m'aider de peur d'aggraver les choses. _

_**- Depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais avoir compris quelle est ta place, petit salopard !** _

_Lorsqu'il s'approcha, je relevait le tête, du mieux que je pouvais, et je voyais Vincent trembler. Je devais être fort, parce-que, si je n'étais pas capable de protéger mon petit frère, alors, à quoi je servais ? Je m'étais placé devant lui alors que je reçu un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax ! _

_**- Gil !** _

_Je m'étais relevé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, ce fameux coup de pied coupait ma respiration un moment. Ça faisait mal à en crever, mais je n'en crevais jamais ! Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai pas pu me relever. Mais je n'ai pas senti le coup venir. Étrangement. _

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! **_

_**- Vince ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** _

_J'ai crié ça lorsque j'ai vu mon petit frère étalé sur moi, dans l'infime espoir de m'éviter quelques coups ! Il pleurait, gémissait, il crevait de peur ! Pourtant, il a tout fait pour se montrer courageux ! Mon petit frère, faible, apeuré, fragile et tourmenté … Voir même pleurnichard. Il s'était tout de même placé entre moi, et le coup qui m'était destiné ! C'est là que j'ai compris le mal que je lui faisais inconsciemment ! _

_**- Vince, ne t'occupes pas de moi, je vais bien !** Lui avais-je dis alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappait de ma bouche. _

_Mais il ne bougeait pas. J'ai toujours été mauvais menteur. _

_**- Vincent, je suis ton grand frère ! C'est à moi de te protéger, écarte-toi ! **_

_**- Mais, Gil … **_

_**- Fais ce que je te dis, Vince !** _

_Il pleurait. Il était vraiment fragile, et pitoyable, à cette époque. Je me rendais enfin compte du mal que je lui causais sans le savoir. C'est vraiment douloureux de voir quelqu'un encaisser les coups pour nous ! Plus dur que de les encaisser soi-même ! _

_**- Vous êtes pitoyables !** _

_Le dresseur s'était stoppé. Il commençait à se lasser de tout ça. Je m'étais relevé, je ne supportais plus de voir mon cadet me protéger en pleurnichant. Je pensais que c'était mon rôle d'aîné de le défendre, même si c'était probablement plus de l'égoïsme que du sens du devoir. _

_**- Ce n'est même plus drôle, je vous laisse avec mon animal domestique.** _

_Par 'animal domestique', il faut pas entendre « petit chien » ou « petit chat ». Non, plutôt « féroce tigre aux griffes particulièrement aiguisées ». Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, jusque là, je n'ai jamais eut peur des chats, jamais. Il y en avait pas mal dans le quartier dans lequel on avait grandit, et je m'en fichais pas mal. Je pouvais les approcher sans les craindre. Et ça a toujours été comme ça jusqu'à ce jour. Donc, je suppose que la raclée que l'on a pris cet énorme matou, de ces coups de griffes, est la source de ma phobie. C'en est ridicule !_

_**- Attention, mon grand, ne les tue pas, d'accord ?**_

_L'autre crétin parlait à son gros matou. Je m'étais replacé devant Vince. Pas question qu'il me défende à nouveau, c'était ma responsabilité d'aîné, mon rôle de grand frère ! _

_**- Mais tu peux jouer avec eux !**_

_Le tigre s'était retourné vers nous, et suivant les ordres de son maître, un énorme coup de griffe s'abattit sur nous ! La manche droit de ma veste, déjà dans un état déplorable, était complètement déchiré ! Mon bras présentait pas mal de coupures aussi ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'épaule déboitée ! J'ai presque souhaité mourir au prochain coup de griffe, ne serait-ce que pour voir cette bestiole et son maître se faire engueulé par chef, mais je ne résoudrais pas à laisser Vincent ! Il ne survivrait pas si je le laissais ! _

_**- Grand frère, snif …** _

_La suite est inutile. La punition a été violente, je m'en serais souvenu toute ma vie si il n'y avait pas eut la tragédie de Sablier par la suite. Quoique, même avec elle, je suis surpris d'avoir oublié ça ! Les coups de pattes qui pleuvaient, dont je ne pouvais pas toujours protéger mon cadet, les coups de griffes qui déchiraient les tissus, ou qui laissaient des marques ensanglantées affreuses, et même quelques coups de gueule ! J'en étais même venu à penser « si seulement j'avais fermé ma gueule » mais au fond, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir dit ce que je pensais !_

XxXxX

_**- Je déteste les chats !** _

_Vince releva la tête vers moi. Il ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi je disais ça. On était dans notre cage, la « punition » était terminée. Du moins, nous l'espérions. La nuit était tombé, et on essayait de panser nos blessures du mieux que l'on pouvait. C'était pas terrible, comme résultat. On souffrait le martyr à cause des blessures, on empestait le sang, et en plus, on crevait de faim. Bien plus que d'ordinaire d'ailleurs ! On avait été privé de notre ration de pain rassi. _

_**- Pardon. **_

_**- Pourquoi tu t'excuses encore, Vince ? T'es pas un chat ! **_

_**- Mais c'est ma faute, si …** _

_Je l'avais arrêté en lui donnant un faux coup de poing sur la tête. Je faisais mine d'être vexé par ce qu'il disait, même si au fond, je l'étais réellement. Il se reprochait tout alors qu'il n'était pas responsable, et voir ça me donnait presque la nausée. _

_**- C'est pas ta faute, je te dis ! Alors arrête avec ça, tu veux ! **_

_**- D'accord.** _

_J'avais réussit à lui remonter un peu le moral. Un peu. Puis je repris un air grave qui l'effraya : _

_**- Il faut réessayer de partir. **_

_**- Quoi ?! Mais t'es fou, grand frère ! On y arrivera jamais, et on va encore devoir être punis !**_

_**- Tu préfères vivre toute ta vie comme ça ?!** _

_Je m'étais énervé, et Vince l'avait ressenti. J'avais tout de suite regretté d'avoir haussé le ton en le voyant tourné le regard, désolé. Il s'excusa encore, et je m'en voulais. J'étais pourtant le premier à savoir à quel point il est fragile. Pardon, petit frère. _

_**- Je sais que tu as peur, Vince,** commençais-je d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. **Désolé de t'avoir grondé. Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut continuer de vivre de cette manière !**_

_**- Mais, Gil … **_

_**- On a pas le choix ! **_

_**- Mais je n'en peux plus de te voir blessé par ma faute !** Cria-t-il.** Depuis toujours, c'est ma faute si tout va mal dans ta vie, si je n'avais jamais existé tout irait mieux pour toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais eut à encaisser tout ça ! Si je n'étais jamais venu au monde, tu serais heureux ! **_

_C'est la première fois qu'il avait prononcé à voix haute ses pensées les plus sombres ! Même si je le savais déjà. Et quelque part, je savais qu'il n'avait pas complètement tord. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'abandonner, l'entendre dire ça me faisait un mal de chien ! _

_**- Je t'interdis de redire une chose pareille, Vince ! **_

_**- Grand frère … **_

_**- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute ! **_

_C'était à moitié vrai, mais à moitié un mensonge. Vincent avait acquiescé, mais il pensait toujours ça au fond de lui. Pour le convaincre, je l'avais pris dans mes bras, et serré le plus fort possible contre moi. Il s'était accroché à moi, et il enfouit sa tête dans mon coup, en pleurant encore ! Je l'entendais. Je lui caressais les cheveux, le rassurant du mieux que je pouvais ! _

_**- On est seuls.** _

_Nous n'avions que nous. Personne d'autre ne nous viendrait en aide. Il y a bien longtemps que j'avais cessé d'espérer. J'avais arrêté de faire confiance aux adultes ! Et j'avais complètement abandonné la foi. Si il y avait un Dieu tout là-haut, il nous avait déjà complètement abandonné ! Voilà ! Des créatures abandonnés de Dieu, c'est ce que nous sommes ! Mais comme nous sommes seuls, dans ce monde d'adultes, nous devions nous débrouiller seuls ! Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et j'avais la ferme attention de survivre, avec Vincent ! On survivrai, ensemble, sans l'aide des adultes, sans l'aide de Dieu ! _

_**- C'est pour ça qu'on va réessayer de s'enfuir, Vince.** _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Fugue en plein désespoir

Comme toujours, un grand merci à Alice L. Nightray, Alena Robynelfe, et Raiu-chan pour leurs encouragements !

Voici enfin le chapitre 4, pour la seconde tentative de fuite de nos deux frères maudits ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, plus encore que les précédents, c'est celui qui m'a le plus touché pendant que je l'écrivais, et donc celui que j'ai le plus travaillé, alors de tout cœur, j'espère qu'il vous bouleversera en le lisant (même si je doute avoir le talent nécessaire pour ça x)

Et cette fois, je conseille de vraiment mettre la musique d'ambiance, ça change tout ! Sinon, bonne lecture, encore une fois =)_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Fugueurs**_

_**Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight - Vampire Hunter**_

_Abandonnés de nos parents, abandonnés du monde, abandonnés de Dieu … On était seuls. C'était la raison pour laquelle nous devions partir : aucun héros ne viendrait nous tendre la main. Nous devions survivre par nos propre moyens, nous devions nous battre nous-mêmes pour nous échapper. On savait encaisser après tout ! _

_**- C'est pour ça qu'on va réessayer de s'enfuir, Vince.** _

_J'avais réussi à le convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il ne restait plus qu'une solution miracle pour y parvenir ! Même si on avait choisi de courir à nouveau ce risque, dont l'échec ne nous serait peut-être même pas pardonné cette fois, on ne voulait pas se faire prendre, on ne voulait pas raté notre coup, on ne voulait pas échouer et se faire prendre ! J'ai prié du plus profond de moi-même pour ne plus jamais voir la sale tête de ce tyrannique dresseur de fauves, même si je savais tout autant que Dieu ne répondrait pas à ma prière ! _

_**- Mais comment on va faire, grand frère ?**_

_**- On attend que nos blessures cicatrisent un peu, et on voit.** _

_Finalement, on a pas attendu très longtemps pour reprendre ce risque. Le lendemain, tout juste, on nous a enfin apporté une faible ration de pain, histoire de ne pas laisser crever des enfants maudits. Mais c'était déjà ça, d'autant que la solution venait s'imposer à moi ! Je venais de voir quelques clous en mauvais état se retirer du plancher de notre petite cage. C'était ça, notre salut ! Même si c'était trop beau pour y croire. Vincent était très très réticent à l'idée de s'enfuir ainsi, mais on était d'accord pour ne pas rester ici éternellement ! _

_**- C'est quoi la prochaine ville à laquelle on s'arrête, déjà ?!** Demanda un membre du cirque au gérant, non loin de notre petite cage. _

_**- Tu pourrais quand même te souvenir du nom de la capitale, non ? C'est Sablier !** _

_La capitale, Sablier. C'était là que l'on devrait s'enfuir. Dans les bas quartiers, si possible, sinon, l'on nous reconnaîtrait bien vite avec des vêtements en haillons comme les nôtres. _

_**- On reprend la route dans la nuit,** reprit le gérant. **On devrait arrivé avant le lever du soleil, histoire de monter le campement, et d'ouvrir d'avance le cirque pour faire venir les gens !**_

_**- Ah, c'est quand même calculateur, le commerce !** _

_Ils continuèrent de discuter, mais je n'écoutais pas la suite. Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et me tut. Quand le soleil déclina, comme l'avait ordonné le grand patron, les carrioles avaient repris la route. Le temps passa, et Vince s'endormit un moment. Il aurait besoin de ses forces, je ne le réveillait pas. J'observai le magnifique paysage nocturne. La lune brillait d'un éclat pur. La pureté, c'est quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. À vrai dire, je doutais même de son existence. Mais cette lumière était juste magnifique, elle me permettait d'admirer les plaines que nous traversions dans l'obscurité grandissante. S'enfuir ici serait pure folie, on serait tellement vite retrouvés ! Les étoiles étaient pour la plupart cachées par des nuages de pluie qui s'intensifiaient. C'est bizarre, j'avais tout oublié, et pourtant, voilà que je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! C'était certainement, la nuit la plus longue de mon existence ! _

_Enfin nous arrivions à Sablier ! Comme toutes les grandes villes, la capitale ne fait pas exception à la règle, c'est bien les bas-quartiers qui l'entouraient, presque des bidonvilles. Les quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville la plus riche ! Ironique, non ?! À l'intérieur, les quartiers devenaient certainement de plus en plus beaux, et plus populaires, et comme partout ailleurs, les nobles vivaient dans de grands manoirs à l'écart de tous les dangers de la vie de bas quartiers ! À cette époque, je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir la chance d'en visiter, ou même d'y vivre ! C'est une certitude, la vie est drôlement ironique ! _

_Nous traversions ces zones sales, qui respirent la misère. C'était nostalgique, ça ressemblait un peu à chez nous. Mon regard a croisé celui d'un chat, qui luisait dans la nuit ! Je me suis surpris à trembler ! La nuit était encore noir. Seuls quelques uns des adultes étaient restés éveillés pour diriger les chevaux, les autres s'endormaient dans les calèches. Nous n'avions pas ce luxe, car jamais nous n'avions l'autorisation de quitter notre cage le long des voyages. Mais là, c'était un avantage ! Je m'empressais de vite réveiller mon frère ! _

_**- Allons-y,** avais-je murmurer de manière à peine audible de façon à ce que seul Vince m'entende. _

_Il comprit aussitôt après avoir ouvert les yeux. Il avait l'esprit vif, car il n'avait pas besoin de la moindre explication ! Il était peut-être faible, moralement comme physiquement, mais il était bien loin d'être stupide. Moins que moi, sûrement ! Et nous commencions à retirer les quelques clous qui retenaient la planche du fond de notre calèche. Quand nous y parvenions, quand la planche s'était retiré, nous échangions un regard plein d'espoir ! À ses yeux vairons, je voyais bien que mon petit frère n'était pas très rassuré, je ne l'étais pas plus que lui, mais nous étions tout deux bien déterminés à y arrivé ! _

_**- C'est maintenant, ou jamais !**_

_Comme il hésitait, ne sachant pas vraiment par où passer ensuite, je l'ai précédé ! Une chance que la carriole qui nous portait fermait le groupe du cirque ! En passant par le trou, je me tînt aux rebords, avant de sauter, la calèche en route ! Je comprends pourquoi c'est dangereux ! J'ai failli m'écraser face contre sol ! _

_Aussitôt relever, je me retournait vers Vincent, d'un air qui disait : « Allez, vite, vas-y ! » Il prit une lourde inspiration pour prendre du courage, et il fit la même manœuvre que moi ! Il n'a pas eut autant de chance, il s'est bien écrasé au sol, et s'est éraflé le visage, mais il avait vu de pires blessures auparavant ! Il s'était donc bien empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de douleur, il pouvait être courageux, quand il luttait contre lui-même ! Après tout, on avait tous les deux bien plus peur de la punition qui ne tarderai pas si l'on se faisait prendre ! _

_**- Allez, partons, vite !** _

_Mon cadet acquiesça ! On s'échappa en courant ! On cru avoir réussi, pendant un moment, car personne ne nous nous entendis, personne ne nous vis ! On traversa plusieurs quartiers sombres, nous éloignant le plus possible de ce cirque ! Respirant l'air de la liberté, on était persuadé d'être sauvé ! On avait réussi ! _

_**- Hé, où sont passés les gamins maudits ?! **_

_**- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!**_

_Quelqu'un venait de se rendre compte de notre absence ! J'entendis des bruits de pas, assez loin ! Ça y'est, ils se mettaient en route pour nous chercher, nous trouver, nous ramener, et nous punir ! Vincent tremblait de tous ses membres, je le voyais bien ! Alors que nous courrions, pour tenter de les semer, tandis qu'ils nous pourchassaient, Vince a finit par s'écrouler de fatigue ! Ses jambes ne répondaient plus, et la peur le paralysait ! _

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Vincent, dépêche-toi ! **_

_Je tirai sur son bras, pour qu'il se relève, je crevais de peur moi aussi ! Je l'encourageai à se lever, tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient ! Ils allaient nous retrouver, je ne sais même pas comment ils savaient où nous étions, mais ils s'approchaient ! Je criais à Vince de se lever ! Puis, il leva les yeux vers moi ! D'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus désolé, il murmura : _

_**- Pardon, grand frère, je peux plus …**_

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Vincent !? **_

_**- Ils finiront bien par nous rattraper de toute façon, on ne fait pas le poids … **_

_**- Mais ça va pas de dire ça maintenant ? Il faut partir, et vite ! **_

_**- Mais, si on se rend maintenant, la punition sera surement moins dure, Gil ! **_

_Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de me dire ! J'y avais pensé, aussi ! Mais il n'en était pas question ! Cette vie ne devait pas continuer ! On devait s'échapper, on devait partir ! Je pris mon cadet par les épaules, et le secoua comme je pouvais, mais je voyais qu'il tremblait, rien qu'à son visage, les larmes l'inondaient, il avait les yeux rougis, il gémissait de manière incompréhensible, il crevait de peur, et luttait pour ne pas crier ! Et ses larmes coulaient encore, et encore, et encore ! _

_**- Non, Vince ! On était d'accord pour ne pas revenir en arrière ! **_

_**- Mais, grand frère … **_

_**- Si on ne s'échappe pas maintenant, on ne s'en échappera jamais, c'est notre dernière chance, notre ultime espoir ! **_

_**- Mais, Gil … **_

_**- Personne ne viendra nous aider !** _

_Il ne disait plus rien ! Il comprenait ce que je disais, après tout, je ne mentais pas … De toute façon, il l'aurait su ! _

_**- Même Dieu nous a abandonné, comment quelqu'un pourrait venir nous sortir de là ?! **_

_**- Gil … **_

_**- Nous devons nous en sortir par nous-mêmes, nous n'avons que nous ! **_

_**- Grand frère … **_

_**- Alors, dépêchons-nous, Vince !** _

_Je lui tendis la main, l'encourageant du mieux que je pouvais, avec sincérité et honnêteté ! Si j'avais menti, il l'aurait deviné, et au point où on en était, inutile de le ménager avec des mensonges, il avait le droit de savoir qu'on avait aucun espoir ! Notre seule solution était maintenant ! On devait combattre pour vivre ! _

_**- Pardon, grand frère !**_

_Je souris en voyant mon petit frère reprendre confiance ! Il saisit ma main, et se leva presque instantanément ! Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, quelques secondes plus tard, nous aurions été retrouvés ! Mais nous avions eut le temps de repartir, et même si ils étaient sur nos talons, la peur de se faire prendre, qui est bien pire que celle de mourir, donnait des ailes ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que nous pourrions courir si vite ! _

_On passait par toutes les ruelles possibles, mais l'on nous rattrapait ! J'avais redonné courage à mon cadet, mais l'on s'épuisait ! On ne pouvait pas aller plus vite que des adultes, de toute façon ! Si l'on ne se cachait pas, nous allions nous faire rattraper ! Mais nous n'avions pas assez d'avance sur nos poursuivants pour tenter de se cacher ! À part courir, sans savoir où nous allions, nous ne pouvions rien faire, mais nous perdions nos forces ! _

_**- Gil, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?!**_

_Je ne savais pas ! À part courir, espérant qu'ils abandonneraient, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Alors je ne disais rien, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire la vérité ! _

_**- Gil ?! **_

_**- Il faut continuer de courir, c'est notre seul espoir !**_

_**- Mais ils sont tout prêt !** _

_Je resserrais ma poigne sur le bras de Vincent ! Je ne le lâcherai pas ! Je ne le perdrai pas ! Je ne perdrai pas ma raison de vivre, ma raison d'être ! Sans Vince, je ne servais à rien, puisqu'il était seul à avoir besoin de moi ! En tant qu'aîné, je devais trouvé une solution, mais est-ce qu'il y en avait une, au moins ?! Je m'étais mis à prier intérieurement ! _

_**- Gil ?! **_

_**- Il faut continuer, Vincent !** _

_Il ne répondit pas ! Mais je le sentais ralentir. J'avais tourné le regard vers lui. La rue que l'on avait suivit était une impasse. À part l'escalader, avec les poubelles, il n'y avait aucun moyens de s'en sortir, mais ça nous prendrait beaucoup trop de temps ! Alors que des adultes passeraient sans trop grandes difficultés ! L'espoir diminuait, on allait perdre ! Le ciel de nuit illuminé par la pureté de la Lune s'assombrit ! Les ténèbres engloutissaient notre rayon d'espoir, qui disparaissait au loin ! J'ai compris pourquoi mon cadet avait finit par s'arrêter ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! _

_**- Je n'en peut plus, Gil ! **_

_**- Vince … **_

_**- On ne peut pas s'échapper ! **_

_**- Petit frère … **_

_**- Pardon, c'est ma faute, j'ai été trop lent !**_

_Je voulais lui crier que ce n'était pas sa faute, d'ailleurs, ça ne l'était pas à mes yeux ! Je voulais lui hurler qu'il n'y était pour rien, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas tenu la promesse que je lui ai demander, comme quoi il devait arrêter de dire des choses comme ça, mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Je voulais lui crier de ne plus jamais dire que c'était sa faute, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Il était tombé contre le mur, cacha sa tête dans ses bras, alignant des « pardon, désolé grand frère, pardon, pardon » que je n'écoutais pas ! Je ne voulais pas entendre ça ! _

_**- Ressaisis-toi, Vincent !** Lui avais-je hurlé en m'agenouillant devant lui ! _

_**- Mais il n'y a pas de solutions !** _

_Non, il n'y en avait pas. _

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent ! Ils arrivaient, je les entendaient crier qu'ils nous feraient payer le temps perdu ! J'avais vraiment trop peur ! _

_**- J'ai peur, Gil … J'ai vraiment peur !** Éclata-t-il en sanglot, s'accrochant à mon vêtement !_

_**- Moi aussi,** avais-je murmuré sans m'en rendre compte et sans réagir. _

_**- Grand frère ?** S'étonna Vincent. _

_Après tout, c'est la première fois que je laissais transparaître ma peur à mon petit frère à qui je voulais caché mes faiblesses, et mes angoisses pour le protéger ! Je m'étais toujours dis que je devais être fort pour le protéger, c'est ma raison de vivre, après tout ! _

_**- Moi aussi, j'ai peur, Vincent ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut chercher un moyen de s'enfuir ! Escaladons, les poubelles, vite !** _

_Je reprenais peur ! Il fallait courir, le plus loin possible, même si c'était peine perdue, il fallait essayer, il fallait tout tenter ! Je m'étais relever, j'ai tiré Vincent par le bras, comme la première fois, mais ses forces l'avaient complètement abandonné, l'espoir aussi ! Les autres arrivaient ! On allait se faire rattraper ! _

_**- Les voilà !** _

_Les adultes étaient là ! Ils arrivaient, avec des fourches, et le dresseur avait sur le visage un air effrayant ! Mais pas pire que le gérant, qui nous regardaient avec la plus grande haine qu'il est possible d'éprouver ! Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il compte nous laisser en vie, par la suite ! _

_**- Bande de p'tits salopards ! Vous savez ce qu'on fait des p'tit bâtards comme vous ?! **_

_J'arrêtais de tirer le bras de Vincent, il ne bougeait plus ! Il fixait les armes qu'avaient ramené les gens du cirque ! Craignant qu'un châtiment pire que l'apocalypse ne s'abatte sur nous ! Il était si terrorisé qu'il n'était même pas capable de bouger, tandis que je cherchais ardemment une solution quasi inexistante ! Je me demandais si nous allions mourir là, par ma faute, au fond ! Si je ne m'étais pas entêté ! _

_**- Franchement, c'est la dernière fois que vous nous faîtes un coup pareil !** _

_Le ton qu'il avait utilisé laissait tout transparaître, il allait vraiment nous tuer ! Ou gravement nous blesser, peut-être ? J'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ! La lune revînt un court instant ! J'aperçus juste à côté de Vincent, une bouche d'égout ! Les adultes ne l'apercevaient pas, caché par le corps de mon cadet ! Cette fois, c'était quitte ou double ! Ou nous survivions, ou nous mourrions ! _

_**- Enfoirés,** avais-je murmuré à leur encontre tandis que le visage du gérant m'indiqua qu'il m'avait entendu ! _

_Je retira immédiatement la bouche d'égout, sans que les adultes ne s'en aperçoivent, le gérant s'avança, pour nous abattre un coup de fourche sur la tête ! Son mouvement le prouvait ! Je tira la manche de mon frère pour lui montrer la sortie ! Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'effraya encore ! _

_**- Dépêche-toi de sauter, Vincent ! **_

_**- Quoi ?!** Hurlèrent certains adultes, ne comprenant pas !_

_Le gérant se précipita vers nous, et Vincent hésitait ! Si il parvenait à s'enfuir sans moi, il serait bien capable d'abandonner toute survie, il ne voulait pas ! Préférant même que je m'enfuie sans lui ! En voyant le gérant arrivé, je pris peur ! _

_**- Allez, Vince !** _

_Terrorisé, je dû le pousser dans les égouts ! Ils observaient, les yeux ébahis ! _

_**- Grand frère !** _

_Je sauta à mon tour, alors que la main du gérant qui tentait de me rattraper frappa dans le vide ! Je criais à leur encontre, une voix épris d'une certaine victoire : _

_**- Allez tous vous faire foutre !** _

_Je tomba dans les égouts, ne faisant même pas attention à l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en échappait ! Mon petit frère à mes côtés, qui me regardait effrayé par rapport à ce que je venais d'oser dire à nous poursuivants ! Ils essayèrent de nous poursuivre, et le gérant tenta de passer ! Mais par chance, il n'entrait pas dans le passage trop petit pour lui. Pour tout nos poursuivants, d'ailleurs ! On était libre, ici ! _

_**- On a réussi, Vince ! **_

_**- Gil …** _

_Il se mit à sourire, doucement, n'y croyant pas ! Mais quand il comprit que je disais vrai, quand il fut certain que ce n'était pas un faux espoir, quand il considéra par lui-même qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait passer, un immense sourire illumina son visage ! Il était vraiment adorable quand il souriait ! _

_**- On a vraiment réussi, Gil ! **_

_**- Fait chier !** Hurla le chef. **Revenez ici, les morveux ! **_

_Le visage de rage qu'il arborait en passant la tête dans la bouche d'égout pour nous apercevoir n'était pas convainquant, et nous avions fait trop d'effort pour abandonner alors que nous venions de réussir à nous enfuir ! Nous avions gagné, et le responsable de tous nos malheurs après que soyons abandonnés par nos parents était là, coincé dans ce passage, ne pouvant pas nous atteindre ! Vous n'imaginez même pas l'extase que l'on ressent dans cette situation ! _

_**- Pour une fois que tu perds, le vieux !** Lui lançais-je ! _

_**- Redis ça, pour voir, p'tit batârd ! **_

_**- T'es pitoyable comme ça, vieux con ! Et pourtant, tu continues de débiter n'importe quelles conneries ! Vieux pourri ! **_

_Il nous lança un regard à vous glacer le sang ! Il commençait à devenir enragé avec mes propos, mais rien ne m'aurait fait plus de bien que de continuer à cracher tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis les nombreux mois où nous devions supporter sa sale gueule et ses coups ! Dans les égouts, il ne manque pas de détritus ! J'en pris quelques uns … _

_**- Plus jamais on ne se soumettra à un exploitant comme toi, vieux con !** Hurlais-je en lui balançant une pierre ! _

_**- Grand frère …** _

_Vincent était un peu effrayé, il restait en retrait. Même si il savait que nous étions en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre le regard de ce gérant, il détournait les yeux ! _

_**- Jamais des enfants maudits ne pourront survivre seuls ! Vous avez eut de la chance que l'on accepte le fardeau que vous êtes, tous les deux ! **_

_**- C'est te supporter à longueur de temps qui est un fardeau ! **_

_Tout en criant, je lui envoya une bouteille de bière de vide. Les morceaux de verres lui écorchèrent la joue, et le sang qui coulait tâchait son œil droit, le rendant rouge à son tour ! _

_**- Personne ne supportera jamais votre existence, vous êtes voués à être haïs tous le reste de vos pitoyables vies ! **_

_**- C'est la tienne qu'on supporte pas ! **_

_**- Les gamins aux yeux rouges ne devraient jamais venir au monde !** _

_Vincent trembla. Le sujet qui lui pesait lourd sur le cœur revenait encore une fois, et je ne supportais absolument pas de voir ça ! Au lieu de le réconforter, je balançais une nouvelle pierre sur le visage du poursuivant ! Avant d'en rejeter une autre, puis une autre, et pleins d'autres ! Je ne m'arrêtais pus, aveuglé par la rage et la colère ! J'avais supporté cette vie trop longtemps, je l'ai toujours haïs, mais il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer encore une fois les paroles qui blessaient tant Vincent ! Ça faisait tellement de bien que de s'acharner ainsi sur le responsable ! Qui a dit que la vengeance était vaine ?! _

_**- Et toi ? T'as les yeux rouges maintenant aussi !** Fis-je en parlant de son œil ensanglanté ! _

_**- Vous êtes un fardeau pour le monde, des erreurs de la nature ! **_

_Encore une fois, c'est Vincent qui encaissait les insultes ! Je ne le supportais pas ! Je balançais ce que je pouvais ! Je suis persuadé que même mon cadet avait un peu peur en me voyant puisqu'il me fixait étrangement, comme si il ne reconnaissait pas son frère ! En même temps, la rage qui m'habitait à ce moment là était une extase complète ! Je vidais les forces qu'il me restait à accablé cet homme d'insultes et de détritus ! Et il nous menaçait ! Enfin, surtout moi, là ! _

_**- Dès que j'te chope, gamin, tu peux être sûr de pas t'en sortir avec quelques coup ! J't'arracherai les tripes pour t'étrangler avec ! **_

_**- C'est ça, quand tu m'attraperas ! Pourriture ! **_

_**- J'te jure d't'transformer en charcuterie !** _

_**- Et le pire, c'est que tu pourrais me faire peur, là !** _

_Son visage était effrayant, mais à en croire le regard de Vincent, le mien aussi devait l'être ! Il me promet tout ! Enfoncer des clous dans les phalanges, m'arracher les membres, et même la torture du sourire de l'ange², vous connaissez ? Je commençais à me calmer, j'allais enfin m'arrêter, quand il prononça les paroles de trop : _

_**- Et toi, p'tit maudit, j'te saignerai pour nourrir les chiens errants ! **_

_**- Espèce de connard, laisse Vincent tranquille !** _

_Je m'étais armé d'un long manche en métal, et je l'avais abattu sur son visage de toutes mes forces ! Il ne m'en restait plus beaucoup, d'autant qu'on en a pas tant que ça quand on est gamin, mais je me souviens l'avoir entendu hurler de douleur ! Et quand je retira le manche, j'ai pu voir qu'il crachait du sang ! Je me faisais peur à moi-même, maintenant ! _

_**- Grand frère, partons vite ! **_

_**- Vince … **_

_**- J'ai peur, Gil, partons !** _

_Mon petit frère me prit par le bras, et nous partîmes en courant dans les égouts ! Il avaient récupéré son énergie entre temps ! Je sais que je lui ai fait peur, pendant un instant. Et finalement, je regrettais un peu de m'être laissé aller, surtout si ça faisait peur à Vince ! Je le rassura en lui ébouriffant les cheveux rapidement, geste qu'il reconnut aussitôt ! Je le vis sourire, et je souris à mon tour. Je me retourna une dernière fois vers les poursuivants qui repartirent aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps : _

_**- Crevez tous ! **Leur hurlais-je._

_**- Grand frère … **_

_On s'arrêta un moment, hors de la vue de nos poursuivants, et je vis mon cadet s'effondrer de fatigue. Moi aussi, j'étais épuisé, mais on était enfin débarrasser de cette vie, n'imaginant pas celle que l'on devrait vivre par la suite. Mon petit frère tremblait, malgré le soulagement qu'il devait tout de même ressentir de savoir que l'on était parvenu à s'enfuir. Je soupirais moi aussi rassuré, et je pris Vincent dans mes bras. _

_**- On a réussi, Vince ! On est libre !** _

* * *

² Les clous dans les phalanges viennent d'Higurashi, et le sourire de l'ange est un torture qui consiste à découper les commissures de la bouche avant d'ajouter du sel pour faire crier la victime, celle-ci se déchirant les joues jusqu'aux oreilles, formant un horrible sourire effrayant.


End file.
